diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Le niveau de la vache secrète
thumb|320px|[[Nécromancien dans le niveau de la vache secrète.]] Le niveau de la vache secrète, aussi appelée la ferme Meuh Meuh, peut être trouvée dans Diablo II (avec ou sans l'extension Diablo II: Lord of Destruction). Pour créer un portail vers le niveau secret, il faut combiner la jambe de Wirt et un livre de Livre de portail des villes dans le cube Horadrim. Un portail rouge apparaitra dans la zone de départ de l'Acte I. Vous ne pouvez créer ce portail qu'en jouant dans une difficulté que vous avez terminée. Par exemple, vous devez avoir d'abors fini le jeu (jusqu'à la fin de l'Acte IV sans extension ou l'Acte V dans l'extension) en difficulté normale avant de pouvoir créer le portail du niveau secret des vaches dans une partie en difficulté normale. Un des éléments marquant de la série Diablo est le cow level (niveau des vaches). Cette folle rumeur née sous Diablo I concernait un prétendu niveau secret rempli de vaches auquel on pouvait accéder en faisant des choses aussi bizarres qu'inutiles et vaines, puisqu'il n'existait pas. De là était née la célèbre phrase « there is no cow level » (il n'y a pas de niveau des vaches) que le studio ressortait régulièrement pour démentir cette rumeur. Toutefois, comme chez Blizzard les développeurs ont beaucoup d'humour ils ont finalement implémenté ledit cow level dans Diablo II, où vous pouviez accéder après quelques actions simples. Vous vous retrouviez alors confronté à des hordes de vaches armées de hallebardes, et finissiez par combattre le roi des vaches lui-même. Le niveau de la vache a été l'endroit le plus populaire pour monter en niveau dans le , grâce à l'énorme quantité de vaches et le fait de leur lenteur, de leur faible résitance, et leur comportement de troupe en font des cibles facile à tuer. L'expérience et les objets potentiels à gagner dans le niveau ont été réduit dans le , et le niveau est redevenu ce qu'il devait être, une nouveauté et un plaisir et non un lieu pour exploiter un gain d'expérience massif en boucle. Dans Diablo III, il y aura bien un niveau secret comme vous le savez peut-être déjà. Cette fois-ci les devs se sont lancés dans un délire autour des poneys, des licornes et des oursons roses. Tout cela est parti de la polémique sur le manque de noirceur et d’obscurité que certains reprochaient à Diablo III. La réponse des gars de chez Blizzard avait été de porter des tshirt tournant cela en dérision puisqu’on y voyait des poneys fluo souriants sautillant près d’un arc-en-ciel et d’un soleil, le tout entourant un logo Diablo III sorti d’un épisode de Dora l’exploratrice. Vidéos tutoriel du monde des Poneys dans Diablo 3 full|center|600 px Anecdote *Blizzard a constamment affrimé, "il n'y a pas de niveau de la vache" (there is no Cow Level). *Il y a eut une rumeur que Diablo avait un "niveau de la vache secrète". Ces rumeurs furent fausses et on a cru que la raison de ce "niveau de la vache secrète" a été fait pour attirer les fans. *Une amélioration web gratuite appelée To Hell and Back, disponible sur le site de Wizards of the Coast, contient le niveau de la vache secrète avec les caractéristiques des vaches ennemis. *Un des codes de triche de StarCraft, "There Is No Cow Level", intégrer pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas de niveau de la vache. Plus tard, il a été ajouté. *Il y a une armure de cuir pour torse dans World of Warcraft appelée Peau du roi des vaches, une référence évidente au niveau secret. *Dans Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, chapitre: la malédiction des elfes de sang, il existe un niveau secret accessible pour débloquer une version de Blizzard d'un Tower Defense. Pour le débloquer, beaucoup de mouton sont impliqués, qui amènent au 'niveau secret des moutons', en référence au niveau de la vache secrète. *Dans la nouvelle de Matthew Reilly, The Six Sacred Stones, des jumeaux (qui aident les personnages principaux) portent fréquemment des maillot de sport qui disent "I have seen the Cow level!" (J'ai vu le niveau de la vache) et la réponse "There is no cow level!" (il n'y a pas de niveau de la vache) *Un objet de set, the Cuir du Roi Taureau, peut être trouvé uniquement dans le niveau de la vache secrète. *Une variation de ce niveau, appelé "No Level Name" peut être fait si le créateur du portail créé le portail entre le camp des rogues et la lande sanglante. *'Le niveau dela vache secrète' est sujet à une rumeur comme faisant partie de Diablo III. Pendant la Blizzcon 2010 quand il a été demandé si il y aurai un niveau de la vache le lead project manager a souri et a dit "joués au jeu pour en savoir plus". *La première victime des bovins de l'enfer a été Wirt, ce qui peut expliqué pourquoi sa jambe de bois est la clé vers 'le niveau de la vache secrète'. *En entrant dans le "niveau de la vache secrète" le portail indique "entering moo moo farm". *Dans Warcraft III, vous pouvez trouver l'"autre jambe de wirt" qui est, évidemment, une référence à la "jambe de Wirt", nécessaire pour activer le portail. *Dans Starcraft II, il est possible de rejoindre la salle de discussion "Cow Level", mais pas par des moyens ordinaire. *Dans World of Warcraft, vous pouvez obtenir un objet appelé "troisième jambe de Wirt". en: The Secret Cow Level